Working at the Windsor
by AnotherBrokenBottle
Summary: A waitress, a bartender and a daycare worker. Three high school graduates find friendship in each other despite their avoidance from each other growing up. Co-written with dreamgazer220 and nina.


Natalie Scott sighed as she clocked in for another day of work at Windsor Country Club: 7:30am. Dammit, did people _really _need to swim that early in the morning?! She sighed as she went into the locker room and stripped herself down to just her red bathing suite, which hugged her in all the right places. She pulled her light blonde hair into a perfect ponytail, and started out and started out towards the pool. It was another bright, sunny day, and she hoped like hell she could just get more of a tan and relax.

"Mor-- ning, Mike," said Azalea Denio between a yawn after punching in as she passed the front desk. She tossed her black hair around, hoping it would dry faster. She made her way through the double doors to the pool area, and stepped behind the bar. Checking the clock, she started wiping down the counters and pulling bottles of wine out of the storage room and placing them in ice.

Inside the Windsor County Country club, Brody was busy scurrying across the dining room, waiting on the handful of old, snobby rich people whom had woken up at the crack of dawn to have breakfast.

Noon felt like it couldn't come soon enough. When another lifeguard came to clear her for her lunch hour, Natalie was finally able to get away from the sun. Her skin felt like it was peeling off, and she went into the kitchen.

Azalea looked up from her cell phone when she heard the door to the kitchen swing open. "Hey," she mumbled, recognizing Natalie from her math class, then continued texting.

She looked up when someone spoke to her, and she nodded her head before slamming it on the table in front of her.

Azalea couldn't help but laugh. "That bad?"

"Peter, i need a tuna sandwich and an egg salad!" Brody shouted, suddenly appearing through the swinging door. "Hey girls." she said breathlessly.

"I hate my life," she grumbled to no one in particular. "Do kids think it's absolutely hilarious to do chicken fights in the water??"

"You think that's bad, you'll never guess who just sat a one of my tables." Brody said with a sneer on her face.

She looked up briefly. "Who??"

"Brad Pitt?" Azalea asked hopefully.

"No, Mr. Cole Norfolk. Fuck, I thought I'd never have to see that snobby bastard again after high school."

She laughed slightly. "You're not bitter or anything," she teased.

"I'm not bitter! I'm just stating a fact."

"Spike his drink," Azalea suggested nonchalantly.

"Spill hot soup on his pants."

"You _could_ figure out a way to never see him again if you tried hard enough."

"I'm going to spit in his food." she joked half heartedly.

She smiled slightly. "Do it. Then maybe he could drown himself in the pool..."

"You could do better," she dismissed, looking disappointed.

She rolled her eyes. "Or you could just ignore him. He likes getting reactions out of people..."

"Maybe pretend you're partially deaf?" she added, smiling innocently.

"I'll have to face him sooner or later. I'll see you in a few." she sighed, picking up a try with a few plates and exiting the same way she came in.

She looked at the clock. "I have an hour and a half before my next shift starts," she remarked. "I'm going to take a fucking nap."

Azalea burst out laughing. "Where do you plan on taking said nap?"

"In the front lobby, of course..." She smirked.

"You're crazy. ...My break ends in five minutes, I'd better get back outside. It was nice talking to you, though," she responded, shocked that she had never exchanged more than a few words with the girls beforehand.

Natalie smirked again and skipped out to the front lobby, where she smiled over at Nathan, who was standing by the front desk. She then sprawled out on the couch there, just waiting to be yelled at.

"Hey Nattie!" Nathan called, "You on break now?"

She looked up. "Yep. I have an hour and a half," she responded. "And I plan on using every fucking second of it."

"Lucky, I've only got about," he consulted the clock on his cell phone, "about five more seconds before arts and crafts time lets out."

"The perks of being a lifeguard," she said through a yawn. "But I'm exhausted. I hate kids." She paused. "...Don't tell my sister that, though..."

He laughed, "I won't. I'll see you later!" he waved before running off.

Brody begrudgingly walked towards Cole's table, rolling her eyes at him when he wasn't looking. "Good afternoon, **sir.**" she spat. "My name's Brody, and I'll be your waitress today."

Cole Norfolk looked up at his waitress and smirked. "They've got you working at Windsor's, then?"

She rolled her eyes, knowing she'd get fired for saying anything. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll just have a water, thanks. Oh, and be a doll and get me a set of silverware?" he asked as seriously as possible, gesturing towards his table. "Mine seem to be missing."

"You can take that silverware and shove it up your ass." she muttered under her breath as she stormed back towards the kitchen. She could not wait for her break to come.


End file.
